1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a land grid array integrated circuit (LGA IC) connector, especially to a LGA IC connector with a pressing rod linked with a cover to easily open/close the cover with small operation angle between the cover and the pressing, the LGA IC connector further comprising terminal with annular cones on tail thereof to clamp solder ball and V-shaped spring element to protect the terminal with the protection board.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 21, the IC connector in LGA package comprises frame and terminal stage, The terminal 2 in the terminal stage is electrically connected to the thin conductor on bottom of IC 3 and circuit board 4. The tail of the terminal 2 is connected to the circuit board 4 through solder ball. The frame is assembly comprises a frame 5, a cover 6, and a pressing rod 7. The first wall 8 of the frame 5 comprises a locking hole 9 for pressing the cover 6. The pressing rod 7 comprises a crank 12 and the cover 6 comprises a locking tab 13 corresponding to the crank 12. The third wall 14 of the frame 5 comprises a hook 15 and the pressing rod 11 is locked in the hook 15. The cranks 12 locks the locking tab 13 to press downward the IC 3 and act on the terminal 2 for conduction. However, the pressing rod is not linker with the cover and they need alternative operation during assembling the IC. The assembling is not convenient and the exposed terminal is liable to deform.